Geophysical surveys are often used for oil and gas exploration in geophysical formations, which may be located below marine environments. Various types of signal sources and geophysical sensors may be used in different types of geophysical surveys. Seismic geophysical surveys, for example, are based on the use of seismic waves. Electromagnetic geophysical surveys, as another example, are based on the use of electromagnetic waves. In some surveys, a survey vessel may tow one or more sources (e.g., air guns, marine vibrators, electromagnetic sources, etc.) and one or more streamers along which a number of sensors (e.g., hydrophones and/or geophones and/or electromagnetic sensors) are located.
In the example of seismic surveying, acoustic waves generated by a seismic source may be transmitted through the water and into the earth's crust, and then reflected back and captured at the towed geophysical sensors along the streamers. Data collected during a marine geophysical survey may be analyzed to locate hydrocarbon-bearing geological structures, and thus determine where deposits of oil and natural gas may be located.
Various challenges may arise in the handling of streamers, for example during maintenance. Embodiments of this disclosure may be used to address some of such challenges, as discussed below.